The present invention relates to the use of water-soluble polymer packaging for crop protection chemicals.
The concept of delivering a single agricultural chemical in a water-soluble polymer is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,506 and British Patent 2,095,558. Each of these patents disclose a water-soluble polymer containing a uniformly dispersed chemical. The water-soluble polymer containing a chemical is formed into a thin film which can be torn or cut into measured sections for delivery of the chemical contained in the water-soluble polymer. The chemical is applied by placing the film on the ground or by adding the film to a predetermined amount of water in a sprayer. By these methods, the user is able to avoid contact with the chemical.
It is often advantageous, however, to spray a field or garden plot with more than one chemical at the same time. For example, one chemical would kill broadleafed weeds while another chemical would kill grassy weeds.
The problem of delivering incompatible crop protection chemicals has in the past been solved by delivering the chemicals in separate containers. Another solution has been the "twin pack" container which has two compartments for containing while physically separting two incompatible chemicals which are to be delivered simultaneously. These containers have the disadvantage that the container(s) must be rinsed and then subjected to disposal.